


Chaperoning

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape wants to know when the eggnog is spiked. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaperoning

 

Harry watched as the student poured fire whiskey into the eggnog before letting his wandering steps take him to Severus' side. “Professor Snape, the eggnog was spiked.” He watched as an evil smile curled the sallow faced man's lips. Harry pitied the students.

 

Less than half an hour later, Harry watched as the students stumbled out of the party. Most were barely able to keep their eyes open to see out the door.

 

Meeting the dark eyes across the room, he was surprised to see the approval in them. His feet took him across the room. “I told you it...”

 

(0.0)

 

Severus stopped the words with a finger across Harry's lips. “The sleeping draught is more effective with alcohol, don't you think?”

 

As the green eyes widened, he leaned down closer his words fanning across Harry's face. “They will be out until late tomorrow. You didn't have any other plans for the evening did you?”

 

The negative head motion was all he needed to see. He trailed his fingers down the front of Harry's robe. “Then let's return to our quarters. I have a far more interesting way to spend the evening in mind.”

 

Harry hoped they'd make it to bed.

 


End file.
